


seven, eight, nine

by gwencelot



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Gym Sex, M/M, RPF, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-29
Updated: 2011-11-29
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:12:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwencelot/pseuds/gwencelot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos is sore from the gym. James helps him out with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	seven, eight, nine

**Author's Note:**

> Written forever ago when Carlos tweeted about working out with James and how he was "so sore."

“Come on, Carlos, just five more!”

“I can’t,” Carlos moans, arms shaking from his push-up position. James rolls his eyes and huffs in annoyance, pushing himself up with ease and standing in front of Carlos, hands on his hips.

“You _can_ ,” he insists, bracing his hands on Carlos’ shoulders to push him down. Instead of going down and pushing back up, Carlos simply collapses on his stomach with a groan. James sighs but sits beside him, legs Indian style.

“Well, you’re getting better,” he offers, absently poking at Carlos’ bicep which earns him another pained sound.  


“I,” Carlos announces dramatically, “have reached the end. Tell the other guys I love them.” He rolls over onto his back, staring up at James with tired brown eyes. James smiles and flicks his nose before taking a swig of his water bottle, trickling a little down onto Carlos’ forehead. The shorter boy splutters, laughing, and James can’t tear his eyes away from the way the water dips into the curves of his cheekbones and down over his lips.

“Come on,” James says eventually, wiping at the sweat above his upper lip and hauling Carlos to his feet. “Let’s hit the showers before other people start getting here. Wouldn’t want to make you late for _golfing_ , the real workout of the day.” He smirks and raises an eyebrow, Carlos’ pink tongue poking out at him in response. James’ eyes flicker down briefly just in time to see it slip back into his mouth, and let’s his eyes travel down the rest of Carlos’ body, shiny with sweat and muscles more prominent than ever.

“James,” Carlos says, and his voice sounds steady but one look at his face and James knows he’s thinking the same thing.

The showers are blissfully empty, and James leads the way to the farthest one, pulling Carlos in before he can make any protests.

“We kind of need to take our clothes off first,” Carlos teases, breath catching when James leans his head down to graze his teeth across his neck, hands playing with the hem of his shirt.

“I was getting there,” he whispers, pulling Carlos’ think tank top off in a swift motion and flinging it outside of the shower stall somewhere. James sucks lightly at the newly exposed skin of Carlos’ shoulder, humming his approval when Carlos tips his head to the side to allow even more access. He worries briefly about possible marks that are going to be on his skin after this is over, but his thoughts quickly turn to other things as James tightens the hold on his waist and tugs him closer to bring their hips together, crotches rubbing together.

“You too,” Carlos groans, running his hands down James’ sweat-slick arms until he can pull the bottom of James’ shirt up. James doesn’t seem to want to remove his lips from Carlos’ neck and only when Carlos thrusts forward roughly does he pull back, smirking as his shirt is pulled off as well. Carlos doesn’t hesitate before putting his hand behind James’ neck and pulling him forward into a kiss, other hand roaming over his chest, skimming over James’ sides, making him shiver.

James sucks lightly at his bottom lip before following with this tongue, pushing slightly to allow Carlos to take the kiss at his own pace. Carlos can already feel himself almost fully hard and groans, opening his mouth slightly and slipping their tongues together, getting sloppy when one of James’ hands slides down to rest on his lower back. James pushes his fingers slightly against Carlos’ spine there, knowing it’s sensitive and Carlos moans into his mouth, pushing his hips forward desperately.

“Come on,” he says, breathless, palming at James’ crotch and pulling at the strings of his sweatpants.

“Bossy,” James mumbles, reaching down to help Carlos push both of their pants down, and in Carlos’ case, boxers too.

“You’re not wearing underwear,” Carlos says, but it comes out sounding more like a moan as James switches on the shower, turning the handle until the water pouring down over them is the perfect temperature.

“Nope,” James agrees, turning back to him and smirking, taking Carlos’ length into his hand and stroking lightly, water and pre-come easing the way. Carlos pants and rests his forehead against the taller boy’s shoulder, reaching between them to return the favor to James, only to have James bat his hand away and take both of their cocks into one hand. Carlos grunts softly, hands coming up to grip one of James’s biceps, the other tangling in his hair as he angles his head down for another bruising kiss.

He thrusts into James’s firm grip, slowly at first and speeding up as he can feel himself getting closer, heat pooling in his stomach. James’ breath is coming out in shallow puffs against Carlos’ lips as he pumps his hand faster, bringing them both closer to the edge.

“ _James_ ,” Carlos groans, coming all over James’ hand and pulling at the taller’s hair. James moans in response, taking Carlos’ bottom lip between his teeth as he strokes harder, finally spilling into his hand and slowing down, eventually bringing it to a stop. Carlos slumps against James’ firm body, letting the water run over both of them and smiling contentedly as James grabs the gym’s soap bar and gently soaps up Carlos’ back. “I’m so sore,” he mumbles after a few minutes, nuzzling more into James, even though he knows he should probably pull back and do his part to help them get clean.

“Still feel up to golfing?” James teases lightly, and Carlos muffles his laugh in James’ chest.


End file.
